The Muse
by Unilan
Summary: She finds herself within the hive, naked and afraid. Turned into a mere plaything by a sadistic xenomorph female, Charlie finds solace in being her pet. But the devious gaze of the males can no longer be sated by just scent and sight. Nor does her mistress see any wrong in sharing Charlie, with them.
1. A long time ago, there lived a maiden

**Title: The Muse.**

**Summary: She finds herself within the hive, naked and afraid. Turned into a mere plaything by a sadistic xenomorph female, Charlie finds solace in being her pet. But the devious gaze of the males can no longer be sated by just scent and sight. Nor does her mistress see any wrong in sharing Charlie, with them.**

**Disclaimer: AVP belongs to 20 Century Fox and its associates. I hereby claim that I do not make profit by writing this.**

**Story is for people who are over 18+ minimum. If you read this, read it at your own risk. I will not be responsible for you being triggered. You do, however, have the right to review this and state your own point of view in this matter and/or give me feedback.**

**If you are okay with it, cheers. Go ahead.**

* * *

Chapter One: A long time ago, there lived a maiden.

The hive, a large sustained construction capable of purifying air, absorb waste and transform inorganic matter into a resin like cocoon similar to flesh and bones. Its humidity and warmth increase, as one ventures into its innermost sanctum. The burrows. They sleep into the very walls, ceilings and ground, hidden within the maze of tunnels made from all shapes, sizes and resin like coating. And within them, lay corpses of victims, transformed into living marble statues that were slowly dissolved into the paste-like matter of the hive. The ground was littered with corpses of arachnid like huggers and skins of former molts too.

It wasn't a particular large hive, but it was big enough to to remind mankind of this type of species. Not very studied, not very known and above all, highly intelligent and aggressive to humanity.

In a sense, they were the new dominant species of the galaxy, using every resource to terraform, adapt and travel to other systems, in an attempt to dominate what was once ours.

Some said they were made, others mention them as world eaters existing solely to bring balance to a chaotic universe. Regardless of their origin, there was a connection, to humanity at least.

They weren't known to take prisoners either and that, was what most people thought.

Deep within the bowels of the hive, hidden within a secretive burrow and curled into a fetal position lay a woman. She was in her mid twenties, barely breathing and with long wet hair that was black as the night. And beside her, lay a large perverse like creature of unknown proportions that fidgeted its tail back and forth out of sheer boredom, amusement or malice. Its head shaped like a phallic instrument, its skin dark as leather and latex melted together and tainted by a large amount of sweat thick like substance that covered its body from head to tail. It was flexible, flexible to burrow inside openings like an octopus and flexible and slender like a cheetah when it came to speed and strength. Its deadlier contraption lay hidden inside the mouth, a piston like tongue with teeth at the tip, to puncture and savor either flesh or the fear of its victim.

What was it doing? What did it want? It was clear by the waist and epidermis that this particular xenomorph had acquired through molt, the slender shape and attributes of a female human, either by sheer will or by evolution. It wasn't the only one of its kind, considering how old the hive was, the sterile and all female drones had become accustomed with this genetic attributes. Perhaps as a last state protection that their bodies already possessed by having an external rib-cage and other bone like armor. Nevertheless, the creature's slender arms lay coiled around the human, like a child holding its favorite doll. Its maw laid opened and its piston like tongue remained outside the mouth, hanging like a tongue, before it scrapped the skin of the woman, nudging her to wake up.

The girl, still asleep, curled itself further onto the creature, seeking the moist touch and warmth of its mistress before partially opening its eyes.

There lay the face of a woman whose will had been broken. She had heard it in her dreams, a voice. The same voice like whisper that always made her wake up afraid and defeated.

She felt a claw like finger caress her lips and chin before it rested onto her waist. Signs of cuts and bruises were visible throughout her body, some healed a long time ago, others made by recent events. It was clear that the girl was exhausted and with good reason. Outside her burrow lay three heavily tired warriors, whose thirst to breed had been recently quenched, but not by a queen or a drone, no. Their reproductive anguish was unleashed onto the frail girl, for hours. Much to the voyeuristic pleasure of the female xenomorph now holding her inside. Its petting hands signaled how pleased she was with the girl and now, both rested their sores with an intimate slumber.

There's no reasoning with a xenomorph, no way of taming it like a dog or a cat and it can and will, if given the chance, overpower and kill you, regardless of giving it treats such as food. However, there is one technical interest it does have and will, very happily accept, submission and deviancy. The act of defilement is an act common among xenos. There's no concept of rape, not in the sense of punishment. The female drone is coerced into orgasm, regardless of her consent. Thus, the intent is to force pleasure as a way to establish dominance. The greater the pleasure, the higher and more excited the xenomorph warrior performing the act becomes. The point is to destroy and demoralize the victim by eroding its morals and forcibly enjoy the vile act. The more they put up a fight, the more interested, the xeno becomes.

Charlie came to know this the hard way. There was no point in fighting them, not anymore. She was too tired to even refuse the caresses of the female alpha.

"Please, let me sleep." Charlie whispered, trying to rest before being held tighter. The alien's elongated head slowly descended into a crevice, but not until giving off an intense need to scent the girl's wet hair. It liked what it smelled. Obedience and submission, were the key components of its satisfaction. And its teeth then clamped down her shoulder, seeking to savor the after sex sweat before making a somewhat purring noise. The dark form twisted itself into becoming more active. Now with its inner maw inside its mouth, the creature slowly twisted itself onto a lower part of the resin like maze of tunnels while dragging Charlie along.

It only ended when the two of them slithered onto a pit filled slime. The copious amount of drool and saliva inside that place was more than enough to stir some native drones, all packed in a tight dark place with no visible exit or light.

Charlie, still held like a doll by the giant figure, felt its clawed hand pull her by the hair. Its lips just inches away from her own before it forcibly parted her mouth and slowly shoved its tentacle muscled inner maw inside her throat.

It was seeking residue. Residue from the former males. Above all, it was trying to recreate the fellatio Charlie did to the virile warriors before stopping and gurgling the taste. It made Charlie panic a little, the enough to make her jolt away from her captor before being quickly dragged back to its embrace and hissing fits.

Now trembling, with mucus up to her collar bone, she felt the creature's breath upon her face while sensing others around. They came to acknowledge them, but whatever deeds the young xenomorph queen to be sought from Charlie, they would not stop her.

Charlie laid there, warmed by the viscous liquid while entangled by the creature's arms and barbed tail. She instinctively lowered her head onto the exposed chest of the alien and closed her eyes, seeking to sleep away the shameful things she had done prior.

Her alien mistress did not see any wrong in this. For now, Charlie would rest.

She laid there, sitting. She would not run, would not fight and would not scream. It amused her mistress, mostly because the males were unaware of what to do. The female xenomorph continued to either hiss or purr, its sheer muscular body resting beside the woman before its tail lashed at a male. It was her way of saying no, not yet, to them.

The woman continued to caress the crest like dome of the young xeno, seeking to please it in an attempt to avoid the males. But there was no denying the warriors. They were curious little things. Either touching Charlie's bare feet or legs, attempting to nudge her out of there, the males continued to hiss their displeasure for not being able to take her.

It's not like she would actually put up a fight either way. Nevertheless, the need to establish dominance quickly escalated into snarls and hisses coming from the group, to see who was better suited to mate first. And all hell broke loose with the xenos fighting each other, biting, clawing, kicking and thrashing through walls, ceiling and ground, pouncing at every opportunity before the young queen, lashed out her tail and hissed them out of there.

The males scampered out of fear, no longer interested. Saved for a couple of brave souls. The most patient and strongest of the group. A curious praetorian.

You could say it was his first time seeing a human up close without having its jaws slammed into their skulls. Mostly called by the young queen herself to indulge in a favor of experimentation. That is, to breed with Charlie. But, he was unaware of what to do upon seeing such frightened little thing. A human female is small compared to the royal guard of a queen, the only sexually fertile males of the hive and also a risk to Charlie. Unlike them, sex had consequences. Pregnancy could occur and she could even birth. A reminder of how bad, things had gone.

But, to the alien's perspective, having the interest of a royal guard meant a high social position within the hive, alas a perverse one, but a high one nevertheless.

Her mistress nudged her out, coercing Charlie to get closer to the large muscular male before he hissed and stood on his two muscular legs. Much smaller she became before he slowly pinned her against the resin coated wall, panting and glancing towards her hourglass shaped form before he had a recollection of how a single Colonial Marine, a warrior, a female nevertheless, almost decimated him one time. It made him angry, angry the enough to make his inner maw piston forth mere inches from Charlie's face.

His member scrapped the woman's belly, oozing lubricant and a whitish liquid from the tip. Flared, the male quickly lowered his skull between her thighs, grinding its head against her pubis until rising up again and drool droplets of saliva across the girl's cheek.

"Let me go..." She pleaded before the creature grabbed both her arms and glued them against the resin like wall, ensuring they were well stuck to the cavernous slime of the nest before he lifted her by the thighs and lowered her onto him.

There was a slight gasp, the enough for him to stop before being fully inside as Charlie, nodded her head in denial while biting her lower lip. Then, he started to slowly thrust his muscular legs against her, his strong sheer muscle of a belly scrapping against her own and chest touching against chest. Charlie locked her legs around his Adonis belt, seeking to ease the sheer strength of his piston like actions before the xenomorph female came to watch. Madly grinning, the xeno exhibited a sadistic satisfaction whenever she watched them couple.

She remaining there, leaned against them while her clawed hand caressed Charlie's lips and face as the large praetorian parted his maw and made Charlie lick and lap its piston like tongue. This surprised him, very pleasantly.

Still, he did not stop. And continued to speed up his thrusts while his tail lashed and stomped the ground violently, signaling that he was almost there. Charlie tried to avoid the tasteful backlash until she felt something very warm run down her thighs.

It was done.

While the male continued to stay still and pulsate his delighted seed into Charlie's fertile womb, the female xeno slowly climbed onto the male's back and was urging him to continue. But he was in no condition to pursue her needs and was smacked, almost as if he had been too quick in his act before he growled and hissed, still not letting go of the girl.

He was smacked again.

It wasn't until he was fully empty that he let go of her, much to the alien female's excitement while freeing Charlie's hands off the wall. But he did not leave, not until he was certain that Charlie was well. And he certainly did not want anyone else sharing her. But, he was not in a position to negotiate with the xeno princess and merely watched as she coiled around the girl, like a serpent, engulfing its prey. Charlie was once again covered and mounted by the illusive female before the girl petted her dome like head again. A strange reaction, considering the perversity she had been put through.

Was she that broken? Or was there more than it met the eye?

But that, is a story for another time.

* * *

**And there you have it, a little mysterious pilot for a story. I plan on writing more and, I will use, without a doubt, feedback from reviews. After all, what are reviews for? It's pretty much lime. I like lime, don't you? Questions such as, who is Charlie? Why is she alive? What made her a target for xenormophs? Why do they seem fond on keeping her as a plaything? Will be answered in future chapters.**

**Or...**

**You can write your own explanations on reviews and see if they glue or not.**

**Let the games begin.**


	2. New plaything

Chapter Two: New plaything.

She rested her body beside the xeno, watching while hidden, inside a hardened burrow again, this time fully encapsulated by ooze, resin and other fluids unknown to her. They were warm, warm enough to make her feel covered by dozens of blankets and furs. So, she often let herself be submerged in this primordial bath whenever a sudden gush of cold was felt. Today, both her and the female were bored. Mostly the xeno. Charlie, on the other hand, preferred to peek and see. The males were agitated, mostly trembling and moving through the air ducts of the hive in order to see what was happening at the surface of the conquered human colony. Not that it mattered to her, but it was nice to relax and not be their center of attention, much to her xenomorph's displeasure. The males were under a strict check up routine and the drones were busy fixing and making tunnels for the hive's well maintained structure. It would be, indeed, a calm and relaxing moment.

Sighing, Charlie let herself slumber a little to the female's side. Resting her head upon its shoulder, she remained still when a curious male, that so approached the burrow, let them be. It wasn't particularly threatening, not anymore, to be observed by a male. She didn't find it alien, so to speak. At least by them, she felt a nurturing home. She had nowhere to go and Charlie came to recall her past life with bitter resentment as a political prisoner, during the infamous Acheron rebellion. Then came the slavery, the whoring, the shame, the experiments. It came to her, at least, dignified, to be here with them. They don't fuck each other for a quota here. Not that it matters anymore.

It began with a startle. The female xeno sensed her worries and triggered a response to calm her down. Charlie felt the creature's lips brush her own, saliva trailing off her cheek before she felt the creature's hand caress her thigh and then her breast. Purring, Charlie nuzzled onto her like a child clanged onto its mother, seeking to retrieve some sort of affection from the excited alien. The two entangled legs, hands exploring their own wanton bodies while Charlie giggled at her ticklish caresses. More mischievous than the creature, it became clear that the relation was more than just friendship, it was sapphic in nature. She had no qualms in pleasuring the female's erogenous zones such as her breasts or thighs, or to play with her fidgeting tail before the creature released hisses and petty snarls. The two kissed, each exchanging tongue with the other before Charlie stopped and gave her a good look and rubbed her forehead onto the creature's dome like head.

"I love you." She said in a shy voice.

The creature's lips curled into a grin, smiling or at least producing the same effect before siding with Charlie's body and casually stroke her thighs with its tail. Though sharp, it was gentle and soft as a feather to the woman.

But the two sisters in arms were more inclined to indulge in mischievous foreplay when her human suckled on her breasts and rubbed her hand against her hard muscular abdomen. The creature did the same, and mimicking each motives and actions they so leisurely passed time until Charlie rested her head beside the creature's very own. The relation was perversely incestuous. With host and parasite, being more than just figments of a breeding chain set to be used and discarded. The Matriarch of the hive knew very well of these affairs, but indulged in a strict policy of non interference. If her successor was happy, who was she to judge? Most importantly, the eggs in her chamber never responded to the girl's presence. She was, by all means, one of them.

To explain this symbiotic relationship, one must go further back in time, when Charlie was known as B-52 and had an embryo implanted into her. Needless to say, if the parasite was extracted from a living host and said host survived, traces of vestigial instincts would be imprinted inside the xenomorph's mind. More importantly, the arachnid like huggers no longer attached themselves onto them due to pheromones released from the former host's body. The thing is, by nature, the host does not survive the chestburster, not without medical procedure.

Charlie's body had been so deviated by experiments and corruption that her skin was morbidly whitish in color and traces of scars could be traced down to her belly, when they performed a live vivisection on her for an instructive lesson about the effects and consumption of royal jelly, a black like tar liquid that could visibly morph creatures into something entirely different.

But the past wasn't something Charlie liked to dwell, she was interested in here and now. She was happy in this twisted kingdom of death, and never once felt pity for the victims of the former human colony. They were her handlers, and they never regarded her as a human being anyway. She was living the here and now and would have continued to do so, if not for the fact of being surprised by a rather unorthodox gift.

There, in the hive, the constant fidgeting and harassment was a given. And it came with a source when one of the xenomorphs leaped from the ceiling with something other than one of their own. He was carrying an unconscious female marine. She had her shoulder bitten, marks of acid branded onto her armor and above all, she was an attractive but kinda boyish soldier.

Charlie watched from her burrow, her xeno too. As more and more alien warriors glued the recently arrived piece of flesh onto a near wall, Charlie felt a twinge of curiosity. Who was she? How did she get here? Why did she get here? After all this time, she thought nobody would even care after the surface colony had been nuked and the hive, driven into underground. Was there a new settlement on the planet? She didn't know. After all, she never left the place to explore, not without her Alien mistress. The longest journey she took was when the males wanted to treat her. She went to see the eclipse of the sun and she was brought to the arid surface of the planet through a ventilation shaft. She recalled standing there, watching as darkness covered the sun like a prologue to a new rebirth. She watched the remains of the colony. Almost nothing left, saved for a few sections. Everything destroyed, everything erased. And now, after all this time? Marines show up? Suspicious.

She wanted to know more. She wanted to specifically know if someone was after them.

But, as aliens glued the knocked out woman, a warrior brought a large egg from the queen's chamber and the woman's fate was sealed. Or so they thought.

Charlie, broke the layer of her burrow to further see the unconscious woman, not paying attention to the working drones or the worried warriors that quickly adjusted the egg in position. She crawled on all fours, trying to find leverage off the ground while slithering through the busy females that so hived the marine before Charlie was mere inches from the woman's face.

She seemed tanned, short blonde hair, a few tattoos here and there on the arms. Charlie's female xeno did nothing other than to sniff and exhale her breath at the woman, snarling before Charlie interfered.

"She can be a friend!." Charlie tried to find excuses before the xeno almost bit her. "I know she's the enemy!"

Without much thought, Charlie glanced over to the woman's boot and saw a knife. And quickly devised a plan. Picking up the knife, she tore through the woman's pants. And then she had to be quick, since the egg was almost opening and parting its four folds apart. Charlie descended from the wall and shoved her arm into the opened egg, seeking to find the hugger.

The little thing trembled, somewhat frightened upon realizing Charlie was trying to get it out before its tail entangled itself on her arm and crawled onto her shoulder so fast that she could barely even catch it.

"C'mere.C'mon. That's it." She purred to it, petting the thing before holding it in her arms and, position it onto the woman's crotch. "Go for it." She whispered. And the thing immediately jumped, lashing it thick ovipositor into the unconscious woman's sex.

The hugger jumped, lashing its tail around the marine's thighs before strictly coiling and thrust, thrust and thrust. Charlie watched as the female grunted and gasped, though not fully aware of what was happening, now that the hugger was implanting an embryo right into her womb.

The warriors didn't care, but the drones were certainly confused by the unorthodox method. But at the end of it, another host was hived and that was all that mattered.

Charlie backed off, knowing it would take some hours before the arachnid was fully satiated. Her xenomorph grinned and snarled, certainly surprised by Charlie's actions before hissing at the males to come and take a look.

It was understandable to see, their hind legs clawing the ground as they hissed before the female exhibited her thrusting inner jaw to them. Whatever they were talking, it was visible by the sheer size of the male's sexes, that they were planning something devious. They were angry and somewhat aroused, hissing at the marine while chattering their teeth. Her smell had changed, she changed. And Charlie, merely returned to her burrow while waiting for her companion to follow.

She never even thought that the marine, could have a tracker on her. But it was clear they thought she was either dead or at least waiting death. The hive reacted aggressively to the intrusion and many marines had fallen prey to the uncanny relent of the creatures. But, on Charlie's breeding chamber, only one had been hived and said she, was still unconscious. With the arachnid like hugger now dead on the ground, with its twelve inch ovipositor stretched and linked by a single thread of slime to the marine's crotch, the soldier stirred, still unaware of what had befallen to her. She ached in pain and turned to see her shoulder, now covered by a thick like resin. She was glued. No way of escaping and her head still throbbed to the point of wanting to keep her eyes closed. It was dark, so very dark.

"My head..." Was all that she blurted out.

Feeling a moist watery substance trail down her crotch, the marine continued to search her surroundings. Unaware of her fate, unaware of her rape. She was welcomed to her new life by a twisted form.

Charlie appeared to her. Crawling through the ground, twisting her members while trying to find spots to climb onto the wall. "You're very fertile." She said.

The marine just paled, somewhat troubled at the thought of being haunted by a ghost before realizing she was an actual human being.

"And well." Charlie sniffed her. "You smell nice. If you smell nice, they'll treat you nice."

The marine continued to make a face of disdain, somewhat trying to understand if Charlie was an android or something else. So far, the marine thought of her as a survivor before watching something large move through the shadows.

"Get out of here, now!" The marine threatened.

It was then that a large black hand covered Charlie's whole face and pulled her off the wall, startling the captive marine with dread and fear. She couldn't see what was happening on the ground, nor did she want to. She heard hisses, mere inches of her ears. She felt hands and claws, she felt something lap her thighs and crotch.

She shrieked when their foreign mouths lapped and licked her clitoris with vociferous intent. Their incessant nibbles continued to assault her, until she couldn't take it anymore and forcibly squirted a little into their inner maws,

Adrenalin surged through her body, fear and pleasure became one. It wasn't until she came to realize that the two strange shadows beneath her thighs were no other than twin xenos, her children so to speak.

Xenomorphs molt fast and reach sexual maturity even faster. She had the luck of not having them burst through her stomach, but they weren't keen on letting their mother go off without savoring her a little. Needless to say, she wasn't aware of her lactating breasts either, nor that she had given birth hours ago. Worse, she was in heat and very much afraid of her fate.

The only thing protecting her, was the only thing that kept her in place. Resin. It glued her to the wall.

"No, no, no" A voice echoed through the chamber. "Mommy is wounded, she needs to rest." Charlie spoke to the curious alien twins before her female lover ordered a drone to fetch some royal jelly.

"Hey!" spoke the marine. "You down there." She tried to speak. "There's a knife on the side of my left boot." She talked to the darkness below.

"We know that." Charlie talked to the woman before crawling to the wall. "Very useful."

"Get me out of here." Spoke the woman.

"You're wounded." Charlie spoke to her. "You've been bitten hard. Rest you need."

"What the hell are these things?" She almost whispered, trying not to disturb the alien drones that so casually moved around the ceiling and wall.

"It's good that you don't know." Said Charlie. "That means you can atone for your misbehavior."

A xenomorph hissed at the marine, forcing her to gasp and be penetrated by the creature's inner jaw. Force fed jelly until she vomited the excess, other drones started to drool and perform a massage across her body, wetting her skin with layers of resin, oils and saliva that would further immunize her against acid wounds.

Below her, two identical xenos watched. They seemed small, but after a couple of more molts, they would be big, very big.

It would take time for her to accept this perverse fate, but a colonial marine's will isn't so easily broken. At least, that's what she thought of herself. Pain, torture, death she could handle, but pleasure? It seems Charlie would need to teach her a thing or two about the duality of being here.

But that, is a story for another time.

* * *

**I'm kinda experimenting with some concepts, ideas for body horror and some world building here and there. I hope you enjoyed it. Alien covenant pretty much let go of the xenomorph's breeding line of chain so, I play with it. I mean, why shouldn't I play with it? I'm planning something kinky for our marine too. Expect the unexpected! :3 Though, I don't know which name should I give her. I think she's a "Sonya" type. I don't know. Yeah, Sonya sounds good. Maybe "Valeria"? I still have to think about it. **


	3. Acquainting the Enemy

Chapter Three: Acquainting the Enemy.

The woman trashed against her resin bonds, trying in vain to stop the two large males from latching onto her enlarged breasts. To a point milk flowed through her teats, two large xenos continued to delightfully drink off their captive host and surrogate mother. Charlie had just removed her acid corroded chest piece, to which she found no use other than to halt the reeducation process of the woman, and who needed much of her skin oiled and massaged against possible acid burns.

"It seems the jelly has enlarged your chest." Charlie muttered. "Same thing happened to me. Perfectly normal."

"Get them off me!" She gasped for air upon feeling their inner mouths nibble her already hardened nipples. "Get. Them. Off." She shouted.

"That comes later, you're still too injured for that." Charlie responded, touching the hardened carapace of the marine's shoulder pads. "How on Earth do you wear these things?" She made a hypothetical question. "Oh well, not like it matters."

For days, Charlie and her xeno companion removed the woman's belongings, trying to see what sort of armor and weapons she concealed before she was fully naked, saved for a few rags and boots.

The enormous males clawed at the wall for support, still latching onto the marine for comfort and sustenance before drones oozed slime and other liquids onto to woman's head and body. Like a candle melting from head to toe, the liquid continued to moisturize her wounds and heal them rather quickly. Bruises that were the length of muscles now appeared to be just spots, but the erogenous zones of her body still ached and were harshly denied the leisure of a sweet release. So far, the only unwanted pleasure she had, were of her breasts being gently suckled, of hands massaging her shoulders and stomach, along with her thighs.

Charlie crawled her way to the woman's spot, but the large males were all around her and she had to use their backs for support.

"It's feeding time."

"No, not again!" She shouted before a drone grabbed her face and started to dribble saliva mixed with royal jelly.

Charlie licked the creature's inner jaw before its piston movement, once again, shoved itself into the woman's mouth and throat.

"It's good, it heals and makes you strong." Charlie nodded in a mad driven frenzy before a hiss made her slither down. The warriors had returned and with them stood the female. Her so called mistress appeared pleased with the results, somewhat interested on the fact of having a human fighter within her ranks. With the offspring being far bigger than the other warriors, and far more intelligent when it came to solving problems, she lacked patience. She wanted the woman bred. Bred so much that, by the time they were through with her, she'd forsake humanity.

Unable to have her, they decided to have the best next thing. Charlie. Their large bodies and shivering muscular features surrounded the girl as one of them quickly pinned her down and moved his smoldering loins against hers. The female watched, hissing playfully before grinning at the marine who could only watch in horror. What was about to unfold next was a frenzy, an orgy meant to show the captive marine what awaited her.

Charlie didn't put up a fight, seeking only to feel the lust of the first male against her trembling and petite body as he so eagerly fondled and massaged her back and nape. His clawed hand mingled with her hair, long and wet by slime but smooth enough to be gently pulled by the creature's claws. Others soon joined, taking places more accommodating to their needs such as making a ball around her to avoid any attempt of escape. There wasn't much need for it, she had killed the will for fighting ages ago and merely toyed or obeyed their desires whenever and wherever they liked and desired. The male, large and mostly a leader among the pack, continued to gently massage the girl's back and thighs, forcing them apart before his thick and prehensile knot like member slowly scrapped against her moist folds. Liquid oozed from the creature's tip, mixing with her own juices before she embraced the tip of the creature's length inside of her.

Still, she did not make a sound until the male bit her neck and raised her up, making sure she was pinned against the wall and his weight while the others surrounded and probed her skin with fondled needs to have and touch her.

Charlie's hands were backed against the wall, seeking only to obey her masters before the creature's fully slid his entire length inside and clawed his hind legs in excitement upon savoring her fertile inner goddess. He then raised his elongated head to the air, longing to glare at the wounded marine before thrusting his body against his submissive victim. Charlie's face was buried against the soft wall, pitifully strugling to find a better way of raising herself up before the creature forced her to be on all fours. Her mouth was then silenced by another male, seeking to savor himself with a luscious and very much perverse fellatio while others rubbed and caressed their members to the point of ejaculation onto the woman's skin She pitifully felt their hot ropes and fluids be discharged against her, branding her once again with a thick scent of the brood and reminding her place in the hive and her inability to fight off their lustful advances against their desired bodies. This xenophilia continued for the sake of fetish and pleasure. They could have taken a drone or even her female companion to breed, but no. They always targeted her, mostly because she was weaker, mostly because she was more appetizing to their sight. Was she the lowest of the low? At this point it didn't matter, they bred her like a queen and like a queen she was treated. Shame would little help her, not after the experiments and prison she endured at the hands of her own former human kind.

The male's slow thrusts were met with pleasurable whimpers and yelps, at this point the creature sought to pleasantly brush her groin with his two hands, accidentally rubbing her pubis and lower belly before he inflated his knot like end and slid itself in, making her gasp and be silenced by the tentacle shaped sex that was inside the mouth, pulsating and very much expelling a thick rope of seed.

She slurped to sweetened taste, seeking to finish him off until another replaced him. She felt his hands around the hair and pull her for a melted kiss, with the creature's inner mouth savoring his own essence and lubricating her lips once more, tasting her with nibbles and brushes against her lips whose carmine like color aroused them.

Meanwhile, the marine watched in horror, paling upon realizing the sheer depravity of the situation beneath her very feet. Sometimes, their rubbed and let their tails coil around her legs, but they never fully tried anything other than to glance at the two large males that so casually covered and coveted her from the others.

"Leave her alone you sick fucks!" She tried to speak, hissing upon feeling her breasts swell and leak more nutrients to her yet to be known twins.

The creatures heads moved in unison, hissing rather loudly upon being mistreated verbally, piling themselves more onto Charlie's naked and very much sweated body.

They continued to thrust, each taking his turn and repeating his turn until they were fully sated. This carried on for hours, until Charlie no longer had the strenght to stand on her feet or hands. She laid there, like a dead fish, covered by a thick layer of male essence before she tried in vain to close her eyes and sleep. Nothing mattered anymore, she couldn't even think properly after being so viciously bred that the mere touch of her skin caused her to instantly orgasm. It wrecked her mind and among them, parting the males who still wanted to continue, came down the female xenomorph queen, young in desire, tasted the foil painting of her back which was no more filled with juices while gently turning her around to coil her. Exausted, but not enough to the point of fainting, the girl felt her mistress pet her a little, letting her body earn the very much needed rest. The marine, no longer able to see through the ordeal due to sheer horror and trauma, thought the girl dead until she moved her arm around the female's elongated head, petting her once more.

A gently hiss was heard, this time coming from the young female xeno that made the males avoid and disperse, as if no longer interested in the ordeal before staring and glaring at the marine while grinning their silver like maws and teeth in a display of perverse hunger.

"You're next."

Was all their facial expressive nature had to say to the captive, the incoming allure of punishment towards her was something that made them come and gather around her, but until she was healed, they would have to wait.

Charlie rested, slumbering on top of the female's large bosom and hands while pleasurably being petted and caressed by the creature's coiling tail and claw like hands. She was tired, eyes closed and groomed to sleep by her alien companion whose slumbering position warmed her against possible drafts of air and other gushes of wind while slowly becoming part of the wall, slowly making a burrow for the two of them. She poked a hole through the layers of skin like resin, sliding itself inside before closing it in. No one even knew they were there, but the marine saw the girl's face through a breathing hole. With the xeno around her body, the two exchanged caresses before the girl fell asleep during her own attempt to pet the alpha female, second only to the queen itself.

The marine was pale, sweating and sometimes hyperventilating. If she wasn't dead, then an awful and very much horrifying fate awaited her. And to a degree, she was somewhat right. At this point, she was grasping at straws and hoped someone, anyone would come rescue her from this infernal hell house before her turn came. For a moment, she became thankful of her scarred body, unaware of the healing properties of the slime that regenerated her flesh and transformed her scent.

But, like Charlie, she had her own masters. The twins would be her demise and her salvation. She just needed to give them time to properly mature.

She didn't know how long Charlie had been living here, or how many times she was assaulted by this sheer depraved group of males, to whom she was unaware of their sterility. Mere warriors that were big to her eyes, were nothing compared to the two young praetorians she was grooming onto her bosom. Those would reach the size of a full grown stallion and, unlike the warriors, they were fertile, very much fertile. Charlie had come to know how much they induced pregnancy for a long time, years even. But to the marine, everything was new, everything was a display of alien horror that meant a defilement and degradation of the very concept of human honor. And it was understandable for such fears to exist. They were aliens after all, no human could make a verbal contact with them nor would they find interest in this. What they sought was to breed, fight and eat. The thinking was left to a queen she did not know it existed. All that she knew, is that she was glued to a wall awaiting a fate worse than death.

And for the very first time in many, many years, the hardened woman started to roll tears from her eyes upon thinking back on what she saw, on what might happen to her. She cried when feeling the twins suckle on her breasts, reminding her these large xenos were most likely grooming her too.

Charlie's lullaby was a soft cry, a cry she recalled faintly in her mind as a captive. When they were isolated, deprived of food and water, waiting for either death or suffering. She recalled having a friend a long time ago. But she didn't seem to recall her face or whereabouts. Just her crying voice. Just like the marine's very own.

It made her into a journey of past memories, memories she thought were erased and forgotten. And, just like that, she fell into a deep sleep. Charlie, was just knocked out cold.

The marine continued to whimper, eating up her sobs and gasping for air before turning her fears into anger and anger into action. She tried to break free of her resin like bonds, seeking to free herself but to no avail. She was stuck like a fly on a web.

What to do? A million things crossed her mind.

But she would not give up, she couldn't give up. She still had her tracker on, they could find her if she was alive, it was just a matter of time. So she thought. The marines were barely scrapping the surface of the hive, not knowing the full extent and size of the giant hornet's nest as they called it. Many met gruesome deaths, others preyed into hosts, but none were deeper within it than her. She couldn't escape. No one knew how to get to her. Communications were cut off, even the video signal was cut off.

Must have been something to do with the hive itself that caused interference. The only thing she could do was wait for a slip, a mistake, a chance. While hearing the tired sighs of Charlie, the marine wondered if she could seek out her aid in her quest for freedom. Surely she must have found a way to escape or leave the hive without the assistance of those monsters. At least, that's what she thought. At least, that's what she wanted to believe. The chamber area was dimmed by an azure colored fungus that emitted a faint light to the cave like structure. Its openings were on the ceiling while the ground was filled with holes and pits drenched with slime and a dark liquid she could not distinguish if something else was in it. It moved as if an octopus like thing was in it. Maybe another monstrosity of the hive? She didn't want to know. The walls were also covered by burrows, filled with drones and warriors in an almost comatose state and the main thing in common with the ground was its softened cushion like texture, similar to the walls and beneath that, were her things. Scattered around the place, she tried to see if she could slither downwards but a stinging pain halted her advances, but still she pushed and pushed before her boots scrapped the ground.

"There. Not so bad." She thought before one of the twins lashed the tip of his tail towards the side of her cheek.

They knew what she was up to and they weren't keen on playing with her either.

But that, is a story for another time.

* * *

**I've been thinking alot about world building, names, places, characters, villains. Either way it's just a chapter I could post with the little free time I have. I still haven't figured out a name for our marine. That kinda bothers me. At some point, I've literally wanted to call her Mary Sue. As an homage sort of deal. I kinda like the name too. Mary Sue. Has some irony to it too. **

**Mary Sue it is! **


	4. Pleasuring the Enemy

Chapter Four: Pleasuring the Enemy.

Tap, tap, tap...

That, was the sound of droplets falling onto the forehead of the captive marine. Her pale face brightened the nest's stallion sized twins. Now sexually mature, at their peak, and very much willing. They panted grunted hisses across the woman's face as their breaths little did other than to make Charlie laugh, there sitting with her legs crossed in a corner.

"It's happy time." Charlie said. "I think you've healed."

"Get. Them. The. Fuck. OFF." She snarled while sweating desperately, never losing eye contact with the larges xenos who, were mere inches away from her face, drooled.

Charlie was unfazed, never really listening to her pleas other than to turn around and move into a burrow where her alien mistress stood. "They'll eventually tire, eventually that is." Her last words to the desperate marine.

Then, it was a feast.

They lunged at her, bursting apart the resin that covered her, biting and gnawing it off with extreme prejudice. They released Mary from her cocoon like prison and she fell onto the cushioned hive like ground. As Marry tried to move away from them by crawling her trembling body into a near corner until being dragged.

A tail coiled itself around the leg, slowly dragging her into a burrow full of dark oozing tar like liquid. A den of sin.

"No, no, no!" She clawed the ground in despair, further attempting to get away from them before glancing to Charlie. "Make them stop!"

But the girl remained silent, petted by another grinning like creature. The female alien groomed Charlie, at least until she turned away. Never listening, never aiding.

It was the end of the line for Mary.

Marine or not, she was a woman of will and defied her captors until she was at the edge of the pit. Then, several clawed hands emerged from the darkness to grab her. Several of them, unknown, restless, desperate, undead like and thin like branches. Her face was the last bit being covered by them, with one large clawed hand grabbing her down until she fell.

She heard their hissing like laughter, the empty void of gravity as light disappeared and darkness overwhelmed her senses. Was it a large fall? Or the moment of falling stopped time itself? No, it the realization that all hope had been lost that surged through her mind.

The fall.

She fell into what seemed like water. For a few moments she lost sense of up and down. Swimming without aim until, with one large gulp, she found herself desperate and alone at the surface.

Like crows, the splash, made several xenomorphs escape the pit, too scared, too weak and too smart to fight two large behemoth like brothers who Mary had given birth through parasitism. Their gurgled breathing was felt when Mary reached what seemed like a shore ofsorts.

She lay dead, weakened by months of immobilization and wounds to even walk. Turning around, she laid face to face with one of the beasts. Deeply savoring her scent, grinning its bare carnivore teeth while chattering, it licked her belly in a downward like motion.

A clawed hand rested itself on the back of her head, raising it slightly, and scenting her once more, it picked her like a bride and planted her inside a nest. Previously prepared for the trio, the other awaited, grooming its body, eagerly wanting to greet his "mother" as Mary entered her golden cage.

She was touched, caressed, groomed, nudged, massaged and fondled. She stood right in the middle, cornered and pitifully seeking a place to rest. Her space revolved around their lustful bodies and it wasn't until their hands started to suffocate her moist skin that she realized they were exploring.

One hand petted her gently, to lessen her shivering and to ease away the cold and fright. Tails rested onto her waist and slender thighs, clawed legs scrapped her feet and twirling toes, ribs brushed back while a never ending breathing timidly caressed her neck.

From the nape of her neck she was gently bitten, her throat silenced by the other's nibble. Their inner mouths languidly tasted her sweat while her mind reverted to that of a child seeking to protect herself from harm by using her blanket as a shield. Except there was no blanket for cover.

Once again a hand petted her face and hair. By now her rapid breathing subsided. Abated, but not yet defeated, she felt their potency by accident when her hand tried to discern what poked her thigh. She felt a vigorous thrust and a scalding rope of hot liquid painted her belly and breasts. While from behind, the eager beast still rubbed his member between her thighs and crotch.

It was unavoidable. They would continue to do so until Mary had the courage to at least use her hands to fully bully them off. Yet, they made sure each warm rope coming from their sexes splashed her skin as much as possible.

They were branding her, branding her as theirs.

But it wasn't until they penetrated her that the breeding started.

"No, stop, I'm human, no. I'm not one of you" She repeated, trying her best to avoid him before she felt his flared head slid itself easily, before pushing his entire equine like length.

With slow deep thrusts, the creature continued to procreate as his brother silenced her pleas by taking her mouth. She bit and gnawed, seeking to get him off before his muscular sex passed through her lips and made her pleas into silenced muffles.

Hissing, the two brothers continued to project their twisted affection.

Mary could only cry as her own body started to give away to little spasms, twitches and even pulses from within her loins when the brothers reached a halted climax.

A male twitched itself inside, releasing everything he got before grunting sounds no less similar than of a strong masculine man giving off his seed to his woman. The brother was not far off and while he could have forced Mary to feed, he decided to let her choose.

She chose.

Suckling him, even though trembling and afraid, she gulped and savored. Bobbing her head, Mary's carmine lips continued to clench as strings escaped from the mouthful plump lips.

The brothers were far from exhausted, but they didn't want to break their precious mother. And when they finally slithered themselves out of her, Mary coughed and spit whatever remained in her mouth. She was their concubine, their prized spoil of war and they weren't keen on sharing.

Other lesser known xenos could only back off or stare at the entrance of the little nest, seeking to catch a glimpse of the frail human figure before leaving them be.

Mary panted, still trying to adjust herself in this home of darkness before being once again courted by large monsters.

"Cute little thing."

That voice raced through her mind like an echo. But now, sandwiched between the two, Mary found it impossible to focus. There, in the dark.

Then, the breeding resumed…

Meanwhile, just a little above them.

Charlie laid at the tip of the pit, silent and devoid of expression. Still waging a war of attrition with her mistress. She sighed and turned around to meet the young queen, lazily expecting her to return to a nest.

"I win." She happily resumed her talk while the creature grunted and hissed in displeasure. "No screams and cries for you."

The creature coughed, bumping against Charlie ever so slightly before turning and enter a deep burrow. Charlie soon followed.

Once again the two were together and alone in the privacy of the blue lights some fungus emanated. The alien coaxed her to come closer. The girl did so, resting her head onto its chest while it playfully brushed her long black hair.

She was tired, both were. Either due to laziness or by the inflicted cries of mother attempting to guide the hive against any foreign threats. Isolated, no one got in or out and they were in the bowels of it so to speak. Charlie wondered if the planet was passing through its winter phase, with temperatures dropping below minus 112 Fahrenheit at the surface.

It made her shiver and cuddle, the enough to make the female alien respond the same way as her. There was plenty of food, a warm environment and above all a new guest in the manor as Charlie liked to call it. Mary would be alright. Charlie thought to herself.

However Charlie was blissfully unaware of the sudden intrusion by mercenaries seeking royal jelly to sell. Hired by the company and fighting alongside marines, they've been caught off guard by the sudden blizzard and now, only a handful of survivors remained to tell the tale.

Unable to go up or down, they remained in the first levels of the abandoned experimental facility.

"They've gone quiet." One of the military androids, Becca, muttered.

"Rico, gets us out of here." Marco said. "I can't get signal and with these temperatures, even the droid would get fucked." He answered.

"So we're stuck, is that it?!" One of the mercs was not pleased by this, at all.

"We are alive and that's what matters." The highest rank, a corporal, said. "What we need, is to build a line of defense and make sure we can call the elevator from above, downwards."

"That's a terrible idea, the elevator itself will make a ton of noise and will piss them off even further." The rookie, Johnny, warned.

"Got a better idea?" Maverick, the corporal of the team asked.

There was a tensed pause.

"We can bypass the elevator if we move to the cargo bay." Said the android, by schematics and former footage, there's at least a couple of rovers there."

"Alright, we can work with this, send a rover to the surface, call the ship to send us an air-carrier and get us the fuck out."

"Without the jelly?!" One of the mercenaries asked.

"Yeah, without the fucken jelly." Maverick said.

While the group argued about the results and priorities, none realized how close they were to being watched by a rogue xenomorph. One different from the hive.

But that, is story for another time.

* * *

**Finally published another chapter. Got the time too so. Little by little. Lets see if I still have time to publish more, since I'm job hunting again. **


	5. Broodmothers

Chapter Five: Broodmothers.

"No, please. Make it stop!" A voice gasped from the Abyss.

The Venus like body made it easier to please her stud sized sons. The alien brothers stood there, waiting, while she was on her knees dribbling in seed. Her hands raised, clutching tightly around members, desperately stroking them to come as she pitifully gasped with each splash of hot steam like fluids that painted her face, neck and overall skin.

Lashing her petite tongue out, she fitted the tip of her alien son's sex across her plumb lips just before he ejaculated again.

Then, sounds of gulping showed how shameless she had become.

"Here. Do it here." She pleaded while opening her mouth to the other before he was compelled to do so.

Yet, as she vulgarized her mouth as nothing more than a recipient of seed, strong pleasurable spasms emanated from her dribbling loins.

Seeking once again to be filled by tender meat, she cornered herself against the wall and parted her legs. There, exposing and parting the folds of her flower she begged. "p-please...I...d-don't care anymore...Just make it stop."

The male lashed its large maw like tongue and salivated. He slithered across her wet folds, scrapping her prodding clit in ecstasy as he started to taste her out.

The other approached her head, forcing her again to face his throbbing phallus before she dived in. Sucking him off with extreme prejudice and need, he quickened his thrusts before she realized her mouth was just another sex organ being taught the laws of indecency.

She was lower than a whore. She was simply not a human being anymore. She was succubus in heat, a demoness whose fire needed to be put out.

The ordeal continued, and her legs came to be locked around the waist of the male penetrating her. Feeling his girth swell and accommodate itself inside before she released tiny squirts, Mary moaned while feeling her body while being pushed back by his masculine thrusts. Her toes twirled, her hands ravenously touched every inch of the muscular skeletal beast before she indulged in whoredom while another, voyeuristic female, indulged in the same affair.

Charlie climaxed, double penetrated by two praetorians while her mouth was solely reserved for her female mistress. The alien female heavily squirted whenever Charlie lapped her folds, having no shame in sucking, licking and drinking her dribbling fluids while the she enjoyed the defilement of her pet human.

Males gathered around, each taking a turn, each bidding its time through piston like thrusts. The girl pitifully moaned, ovulating with each passing orgasm while her mistress continued to coax more and more males into coating them with their blanket of musk. Now, no longer interested in sharing her with the alien males, both slowly performed tribadism until they held each other in an embrace.

The female xenomorph raised her, kissing while scrapping her hardened nipples against hers. She started to humanly moan, reaching her own climax with her human pet and ceased with a deepened kiss of spasms and jolts of sin.

This orgiastic scene had no end, not until hours later.

Panting and utterly spent, both girls continued to breathe as if they had run a marathon. Bathed in male fluids, the xenomorph princess pulled them closer, with each latching her mouth onto the female's size driven breasts. They suckled down the rich like substance it so oozed from her teats while the creature's hands continued to playfully coil around their hair and face.

It was time for them to go, to start a new hive somewhere and she planned to take the women along. Some praetorian males also were there, spent, but fully committed to the cause along with Mary's stallion sized sons, they too also praetorians.

She decided to explore the human levels, news from drones mentioned humans and that would be a great way to start a hive after molting into a queen.

Charlie would follow her not doubt, but the other….would have to be coerced.

Cushioned by the xeno's large breasts, the women slept soundly like babes. It wasn't even their time, but they were so tired that they just had to rest.

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt, for her to sleep too.

And so she did….

The bubbling waters were so warm that steam emanated from its surface. The bath was relaxing and aided in recovering their strength as the two females laid back, savoring the warm waters.

"How long have you been living like this?" Asked Mary, after a long session of silence between the two.

"I don't remember. I don't think I like to remember." She laid back, sinking into the waters to clean herself better.

"We need to leave."

"Why?" Charlie asked."Don't you enjoy them?"

"What we are doing is immoral."

"Doesn't matter." Charlie responded, cleaning her arm. "I thought the same way too. But it's alright, you'll forget, they'll make us forget."

"Listen to me." She whispered, "There are people, on the surface."

"So what?" Charlie responded. "Do you think they'll let you go after what you did? You think they won't lock us both in a lab and experiment on us?"

"So it's better to live sucking off alien cocks?"

"Yes." Charlie responded. "I know you enjoy it, I could see it in your eyes, in your voice, in your moans..."

"Slime make us behave like that."

Charlie laughed, splashing the water before releasing a bountiful laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mary asked.

"I lied….There's no pheromones to induce heat. It's all in the head. You did those things because you wanted to."

"What the fuck you are talking about?"

"You were fed, after the ordeal, not before." Charlie approached her. "You were sent here, because they knew you were like this. They can dig up your innermost thoughts, your fears, your dreams. You don't really wanna leave, you just want an excuse."

"Listen here you little shit!" Mary literally grabbed Mary by the throat. "I'm not like you! I don't carpet munch one of those fuckers! You made this, you made me into this!"

Mary continued to tighten, unable to restrain herself before Charlie smiled.

She then let go of her, realizing how futile it was to convince the woman.

"I'm bailing out of here as soon I get the chance." She said. "Don't be surprised if I cap one of these fuckers in the head when the time is right."

Charlie just coughed. "It's too late for that, you're addicted."

"We'll see." She said, continuing to take her bath along with the girl. "I'm a marine."

The two continued to sit back in silence, savoring the warm waters before Charlie turn around to meet her.

"If you want to leave so badly, take this." She whispered.

Mary didn't give second thoughts to what Charlie dropped in the water before leaving her be. It was only till later that she came to realize it was a radio wrist.

"Shit! Shit Shit!" She desperately clutched it before trying to see if it worked and it did.

"Does anyone copy?!" Does, anyone, copy?"

After a few moments, Becca was heard from the radio. "She's alive….Maverick"

"Mary!" The radio responded, Maverick's voice. "Damm it girl you're one lucky bitch, were you at? Are you hurt?"

"I'm..." She tried to swallow. "I'm fine." She lied.

"Can you meet us?"

"You bet your ass I'll be there." She laughed.

"We have her position." A voice was heard. "Just stay alive."

"No!" She quickly answered. "No chance, it's too dangerous."

A voice whispered. "She's in the heart of the hive….." "It might be too late for her…."

But Maverick's voice was stronger. "I'm not leaving her dammit!…."

"Mary?!" He said. "You copy?!…." Mary?!" But she didn't respond anymore, mostly due to the fact of Charlie returning with her two praetorian friends.

"They want a bath." She said, finger brushing her lips about the radio. "Times over..."

Something gelid shivered down her spine when Charlie let them in, making her halt upon seeing their visible erections.

Charlie glanced to Mary while Mary glanced to them.

"Mary?! Do you copy?!" the radio was still on when she moaned upon being felt by the beast.

All that could be heard, was Mary's grunts and moans.

But that, is a story for another time.

* * *

**Been so long since I've updated. Frankly, I don't know if I went overboard with this one. **


End file.
